Thérapie de groupe
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Deux hommes en perdition et une psy insupportable - Joyeux anniversaire à l'incroyable AmeliaTheFujoshi !


**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AMELIA !**

 **J'arrive un peu après la bataille, mais on est toujours le 7 ! *danse de la victoire***

 **J'espère que ce petit OS te plaira :) Merci à toi pour les super fics que tu nous fais partager, les merveilleuses reviews que tu laisses ! Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée et de pouvoir échanger avec toi !**

 **Des bisous, bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

La première fois que John Watson croisa Gregory Lestrade, il lui jeta à peine un regard. Il sortait d'une séance – exécrable, comme d'habitude – avec Ella, et avait d'autres soucis en tête que d'échanger des politesses creuses avec les autres dépressifs qui renflouaient les poches de cette foutue psy.

Il lui en foutrait, des problèmes de confiance et des troubles post-traumatiques. Pourquoi ferait-il confiance à cette connasse hautaine qui ne l'aidait (enfin, aider. C'était un bien grand mot pour les remarques paternalistes qu'elle lui infligeait à chaque fois) que parce qu'elle était payée ?

Bref, John Watson en avait par-dessus la tête, mais il n'avait pas le choix - Ella faisait des rapports à ses anciens supérieurs de l'armée, et s'il arrêtait de venir aux séances, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Il reporta donc son agacement sur ce qui l'entourait, à savoir un homme grisonnant au long manteau qui lui avait adressé un bonjour amical en lui tenant la porte. Il l'ignora ostensiblement – ras-le-bol des gens qui le prenaient pour un estropié, il savait encore ouvrir les portes, merci bien.

Et en rentrant dans son minuscule studio, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et balança sa canne par terre, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer...

ooo

La première fois que Gregory Lestrade croisa John Watson, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait le cabinet de consultation d'Ella. Comme d'habitude, c'était tout juste s'il n'y allait pas à reculons – voire ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou dans la direction opposée.

Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, un homme avec une canne sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lourd, le visage fermé et les yeux remplis d'éclairs. Courtoisement, Greg fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer, et lui souhaita le bonjour en souriant. Quelle chance il avait de partir d'ici, alors que lui ne faisait qu'arriver...

L'homme ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, mais Greg le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné à l'angle de la rue. Malgré sa démarche irrégulière, l'inconnu était plutôt agréable à regarder... Les épaules carrées, les cheveux blond doré striés de mèches plus claires, les yeux d'un bleu improbable – Greg sourit bêtement dans l'ascenseur. Si Ella l'emmerdait trop, il n'aurait qu'à arrêter de l'écouter et repenser au pantalon sombre qui mettait particulièrement en valeur les fesses et les jambes de l'inconnu.

ooo

La deuxième fois que Greg rencontra John, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un long regard de haut en bas et un sourire hésitant. Il était arrivé en avance pour son rendez-vous avec Ella et avait passé le quart d'heure d'attente à se demander pourquoi il continuait à venir, alors que son divorce avait eu lieu des mois auparavant et que la psy lui tapait presque autant sur les nerfs que son ex-femme.

Aussi, quand l'homme blond qu'il avait croisé dans le hall d'entrée la semaine précédente sortit du cabinet et échangea une poignée de main avec la thérapeute en se retenant visiblement de lui broyer les phalanges, Gregory étouffa un rire compatissant, et lui adressa un hochement de tête en souriant ainsi qu'un regard entendu. _Elle est chiante, hein ?_ lui demanda-t-il silencieusement.

L'homme posa ses iris bleus et froids sur lui, serra les mâchoires et lui rendit son salut avec raideur, puis boita vers l'ascenseur l'air résigné.

ooo

S'il n'avait rien montré, trop occupé à ne pas réduire les doigts d'Ella en miettes, John n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la présence du même homme que la semaine précédente. Difficile de ne pas le voir – est-ce que c'était légal, d'avoir un sourire en coin comme celui-là ? Et des yeux qui avaient l'air d'être en chocolat noir fondu ?

Le regard plein d'empathie de l'inconnu, étrangement, calma l'agacement de John, et il lui rendit son salut avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Décidément, c'était injuste. L'autre homme devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui, mais lequel était sexy et lequel passait pour un infirme ? Gagné. Bordel, cette canne l'humiliait autant qu'elle l'aidait...

ooo

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est en sortant de l'ascenseur que John aperçut Greg. L'ancien militaire venait de passer une heure à esquiver des questions sur sa sœur et son problème d'alcool, et le flic sortait d'une énième engueulade avec Donovan – à croire que le monde conspirait contre eux.

« Faites gaffe, elle est remontée, aujourd'hui, grinça John avec un regard fatigué.

Greg soupira.

\- Manquait plus que ça, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, merci de prévenir, monsieur...?

John retint un soupir – qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui adresser la parole ? – et changea de main sur sa canne pour tendre la droite à Greg.

\- Watson. John Watson.

Greg la serra en lui souriant, et John se surprit à apprécier le contact. Putain, pour une fois que son interlocuteur lui parlait aimablement...

\- Gregory Lestrade. »

Ils se lâchèrent la main, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis Lestrade pinça les lèvres, et hocha la tête.

« Bon, quand faut y aller...

\- Bon courage », répliqua John.

ooo

En entrant dans la salle de consultation, Greg comprit immédiatement ce qu'avait voulu dire John par « remontée ». Ella avait un sourire dégoulinant accroché à ses lèvres peintes, et elle désigna gracieusement le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Le flic ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait les ongles trop longs – puis se secoua. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

Il s'assit lourdement, se demandant ce que la psy allait encore inventer. Elle était censée l'aider, non ? Enfin, c'est pour ça qu'il la payait… En trois mois, il n'avait pas vu de résultats, mais s'obstinait à venir dans l'espoir que ça change. Et puis, ce n'était pas la seule de son entourage à être insupportable – entre les boulets qui lui servaient de collègues, les caprices de Sherlock et les disputes avec son ex-femme à chaque fois qu'il voulait voir ses enfants, Ella n'était pas la pire.

« Gregory, commença-t-elle de son ton mielleux qui se voulait professionnel. Avant de commencer la séance, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

L'homme lui lança un simple regard interrogateur.

\- D'après nos échanges, je crois savoir que vous ne parlez de vos problèmes qu'à moi. Il me semble déséquilibré pour vous de ne pas avoir un entourage qui vous soutient.

\- Dites ça à mon entourage…

\- Gregory, je pense qu'il vous serait bénéfique de partager votre situation avec d'autres personnes. Je souhaiterais organiser une session en groupe.

Le policier ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous voulez que je parle de mes problèmes avec des _inconnus_ ?!

\- C'est souvent plus facile qu'on ne le croit. Ça vous aiderait vraiment, Gregory.

 _Arrête de mettre mon prénom dans toutes tes phrases, c'est stressant,_ pensa Greg en serrant les dents. A voix haute, il répondit :

\- Non. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'étaler ma vie privée devant d'autres personnes. D'autant que si je vous en parle à vous, c'est parce que vous êtes tenue au secret médical.

\- Dans le cadre d'une thérapie de groupe, toutes les personnes sont tenues au secret. Vous aurez à signer un document.

\- Ne dites pas ça comme si j'avais accepté. C'est non, répéta Greg, catégorique.

Ella hocha la tête.

\- Noté. Passons à notre séance d'aujourd'hui. Comment s'est passé votre semaine ? »

ooo

Une semaine plus tard, John fut surpris de voir Greg entrer dans la salle d'attente alors qu'il patientait pour son propre rendez-vous. L'ex-médecin militaire fronça les sourcils.

« Vous étiez impatient de venir à ce point ? interrogea-t-il sarcastiquement en serrant la main du flic, qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Non, Ella a décalé l'heure de ma consultation. Mais vous n'êtes pas encore passé ? Elle a du retard ?

\- Non non, elle est à l'heure, je –

John s'interrompit. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh non, souffla Greg.

\- J'avais refusé ! s'exclama le médecin. Lestrade, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de –

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Watson, j'ai aussi refusé cette « session de groupe ». Mais je vois que nos avis comptent pour des clous ! »

Juste quand John allait lâcher une réplique particulièrement acide concernant la psychologue, celle-ci ouvrit la porte de sa salle de consultation et sourit chaleureusement aux deux hommes.

« John, Gregory, bonjour ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! »

Si les yeux de Greg et John avaient eu de tels pouvoirs, la femme aurait été réduite en cendres. Le médecin retrouva l'usage de sa langue en premier.

« Si vous essayez de nous faire le coup de l'ennemi commun pour nous pousser à parler ensemble, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, Ella, ça ne prend pas. – Il se leva, sa colère lui faisant presque oublier de s'appuyer sur sa canne. – Je ne suivrai pas cette séance. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine à l'horaire habituel, et j'escompte bien être seul », déclara-t-il en essayant de rester calme.

Greg le regarda sortir, un sourcil haussé. C'est qu'il était séduisant, quand il était en colère, ses yeux bleus prenant une teinte orageuse et sa voix devenant vaguement rauque.

Le policier se rappela soudain la présence d'Ella et lui jeta un regard froid tout en se levant à son tour.

« Quant à moi, je ne reviendrai pas la semaine prochaine, lâcha-t-il. Si vous me demandez mon avis pour quelque chose, j'attends que vous le preniez en considération. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à vous consulter. C'est vous qui êtes payée, dans l'affaire, je ne suis pas là pour subir vos lubies. »

La thérapeute hocha la tête, l'air parfaitement outrée, et se détourna sur ses talons hauts.

ooo

John était en train de sortir du bâtiment quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Watson ! Hé, Watson ! »

Il se retourna et vit Greg s'approcher au pas de course.

« Dites, vous auriez pu m'attendre, avec l'ascenseur.

\- Ça ne vous a pas tué de faire trois étages par escalier, si ? répliqua John, agacé.

Greg sourit.

\- Non, c'est sûr, mais j'avais peur de vous rater.

\- Me rater ?

\- C'était épatant, ce que vous lui avez sorti ! Trois mois que j'ai envie de l'envoyer paître, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt… En tout cas, merci, je ne perdrai plus mon temps ici.

John pinça les lèvres.

\- Quelle chance », fit-il, amer.

Ils marchèrent ensemble vers la station de métro, le silence se faisant tendu. Greg hésita, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? Je comptais regarder le match chez moi, mais une bière ne me ferait pas de mal, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

John ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par l'invitation. _Bordel, oui, boire une bière devant le match…_

\- Vous voyez, c'est exactement ce qu'Ella essaie de faire. – _Putain, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? –_ Si on va boire une bière devant le match, vous allez forcément laisser échapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi à propos de votre boulot, ou votre vie de famille ou que sais-je encore – _John, le mot que tu cherches, c'est « oui » –_ et je vais sans doute faire une remarque sur mes propres problèmes. Si j'avais voulu ça, j'aurais accepté la thérapie de groupe, et vous aussi. Soyez cohérent, Lestrade.

John se donna une claque mentalement. _Bravo, belle utilisation du filtre cerveau-langue, John._ Greg eut un demi-sourire déçu.

\- Si vous le voyez comme ça… Tant pis. A un de ces jours, Watson, et bonne chance avec la harpie », conclut-il en laissant descendre John vers le métro tandis que lui rejoignait sa voiture.

ooo

John se laissa choir sur son matelas avec un râle exaspéré. Il avait ruminé sa conversation avec Greg pendant tout le trajet, hésitant à chaque arrêt du métro à faire demi-tour. _Mais putain, pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai refusé ?!_

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu un verre avec quelqu'un ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas regardé de match de rugby ? Depuis combien de temps pensait-il à inviter Lestrade pour un verre ?! Il n'avait refusé qu'à cause d'Ella. L'homme était incroyablement sexy, avec ses cheveux poivre et sel, son sourire facile et sa voix chaude. Bon, pas qu'il soit certain de l'orientation de l'autre homme, mais… ça ne coûtait rien de tenter, hein ?

John leva les yeux au ciel. _Oh, et puis merde. Je vais regarder le match au pub d'en face et boire une bière. Ou deux._

ooo

Gregory se gara devant chez lui avec un soupir. Bon, ok, il n'avait pas été très subtil sur ce coup-là, et l'occasion tombait mal, mais… Bordel, il n'aurait plus de raison de revoir John, maintenant qu'il avait décidé de ne plus aller chez la psy. _Bien joué, couillon,_ se fustigea-t-il.

Rien que pour croiser Watson, entendre ses réparties acides et voir ses incroyables yeux bleus, ça vaudrait presque le coup de supporter Ella et ses divagations. Greg leva les yeux au ciel, atterré. Puis il prit la décision d'aller au bar quand même. _Tant pis si Watson n'est pas là…_

ooo

« Je suis vexé, annonça Lestrade en faisant claquer son verre sur le comptoir.  
John sursauta, détournant les yeux du match qui se déroulait sur l'écran au-dessus du bar.

\- ... Pardon ? demanda-t-il avec un temps de retard, sidéré par la présence de l'homme.

Le flic lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis vexé, répéta-t-il. Vous avez refusé de regarder le match avec moi, mais vous venez quand même le voir dans mon pub préféré...

John parvint à se ressaisir et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'y peux rien si votre pub préféré se trouve juste en bas de chez moi...

Gregory haussa un sourcil, et posa une fesse sur le tabouret d'à côté.

\- Oh, donc ce n'est pas volontaire ? » plaisanta-t-il avant de renverser sa tête en arrière pour prendre une longue gorgée, gardant son regard fixé sur John.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux le mouvement de la gorge de l'homme alors qu'il avalait sa bière. _Bordel,_ songea-t-il en déglutissant à son tour, et détourna son regard, le reportant sur l'écran.

Le silence revint s'installer entre eux – tout relatif, car le pub bondé était particulièrement bruyant – et ils suivirent le match, absorbés par les images.

« On est mal barrés », finit par grommeler Greg, une ou deux bières plus tard, après un essai raté de la part d'un des joueurs Anglais, tout juste quelques minutes avant la fin du temps réglementaire.

John acquiesça d'un grognement, et fit signe au barman de lui resservir une pression. L'homme jeta un œil au verre vide de Greg, interrogea John du regard, et celui-ci hocha la tête. Moins d'une minute plus tard, deux chopes pleines avaient remplacé les anciennes, et Greg trinqua avec John en souriant.

« La prochaine, c'est moi.

\- Parce que je vais devoir en boire encore une ?

Le flic cligna de l'œil – pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune loi lui interdisant d'être si sexy ?!

\- Il faudra bien se remettre de la défaite, non ? »

ooo

Déséquilibrés à la fois par l'alcool et leur hâte, les deux hommes percutèrent le mur avec plus de force que prévu. Les lèvres de Greg s'écrasèrent sur celles de John, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et le flic sourit tout en se collant plus encore contre le médecin. Deux mains agrippaient fermement ses mèches grises tandis que les siennes étaient très occupées à défaire fébrilement les boutons de la chemise de John.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment ils étaient arrivés là – quelque part entre la cinquième et la sixième bière, ils s'étaient regardés, l'un avait hésité, l'autre souri, ou l'inverse, et sans transition, ils étaient en train de traverser la rue, de monter deux étages, et… et ils en étaient là.

Greg détacha les doigts de John de sa nuque pour lui enlever veste et chemise d'un coup, arrachant un grognement à l'homme, qui se vengea en saisissant des hanches et en les pressant brutalement contre les siennes. Le hoquet de surprise du policier se mua en un soupir bruyant.

« Putain, John… » souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

L'ex-militaire grogna dans le baiser, et repoussa la veste de Lestrade. Il portait un simple t-shirt dessous, qui disparut à son tour, jeté quelque part sur le sol du minuscule appartement. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, comme s'il leur était compté, et c'est avec des gestes urgents qu'ils ôtèrent chaussures, chaussettes et pantalons tout en reculant vers le lit de John.

Le flic poussa son partenaire dessus sans douceur, et celui-ci se reçut sur le dos. En une seconde, Greg était à nouveau sur lui, ses avant-bras entourant sa tête, et son bassin poussant fermement contre celui de John. Ils lâchèrent tous deux des sons gutturaux parfaitement débauchés lorsque leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs sous-vêtements. Les doigts du médecin retrouvèrent leur place entre les mèches poivre et sel tandis que leurs lèvres se dévoraient à nouveau, affamées.

Les jambes de John crochetèrent les cuisses de Greg, et il entama un lent mouvement, ses hanches ondulant sous celles du policier. Ce dernier lâcha les lèvres de John, pantelant, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, mordillant la peau tendre. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte avec un dernier coup de bassin. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se débarrassa de son boxer, et fit glisser celui de John le long de ses jambes, et après les avoir balancés par-dessus son épaule, il se rallongea sur John.

Ils ne purent retenir un gémissement commun, finalement en contact sans aucune barrière les séparant. John glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, enroulant ses doigts autour de leurs sexes tendus. Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'en haut, puis redescendit lentement. Il recommença, encore, accélérant le mouvement, et les deux hommes ne maîtrisaient plus les sons qui s'enfuyaient de leurs gorges.

« John, gronda Greg, la respiration hasardeuse. John, j'ai très envie de te prendre… »

Le soupir obscène que John laissa échapper valait toutes les approbations du monde. Greg le gratifia d'un baiser vorace avant de se lever pour essayer de retrouver sa veste dans le tas de vêtements en désordre qui jonchaient l'appartement.

Il finit par l'exhumer, et tira de la poche intérieure un préservatif et un petit sachet de lubrifiant. John, qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour le regarder, haussa un sourcil.

« Tu avais prévu que ça arriverait ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais comme tu m'avais fait comprendre qu'avec toi c'était mort, j'ai eu envie de me changer les idées… C'est toujours plus facile de trouver un coup d'un soir quand il y a un match, parce que les gens sont plus enclins à sociabiliser... Je n'avais pas prévu que je me consolerais de toi _avec toi_ , répliqua Greg sans se démonter, avec un sourire en coin.

John rit, et roula sur le ventre.

\- Reviens là », fit-il en jetant un regard au flic par-dessus son épaule, et Greg s'empressa d'obéir.

Il suffit de quelques minutes et de trois doigts à Greg pour faire perdre à John toute capacité à construire des phrases. L'ex-militaire en était réduit à une litanie de _oui, Greg, oh, encore, oui, putain,_ de moins en moins articulés, et sa respiration était quelque part entre hachée et entièrement absente.

Il émit un grognement de frustration quand Greg retira ses doigts, mais le policier le fit se retourner à nouveau et se glissa entre ses jambes, et John se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'anticipation allait le tuer si Greg n'agissait pas très vite, et il le lui fit comprendre en agrippant ses fesses musclées à deux mains. Le flic sourit, dévastateur, et souleva les hanches de John pour s'aligner.

« Prêt ?

\- Oui. »

Greg le pénétra lentement, s'enfonçant en lui le plus profondément qu'il put. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux, serrant les dents pour étouffer un gémissement. Le policier entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, qui commença calme et devint de plus en plus rapide et incontrôlé. John s'agrippait à la nuque de Greg, à ses épaules, à son dos, menaçant de laisser des traces de griffures. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur sa voix, et les coups de boutoir de Greg lui arrachaient des cris et des soupirs qui le feraient rougir devant ses voisins pour longtemps. Le policier n'était pas en reste, et des grognements rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Sentant la fin arriver, John détacha une de ses mains de la hanche de Greg et saisit son membre prêt à exploser.

« Greg… Greg ! » s'exclama-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, alors que celui-ci atteignait ce point incroyablement sensible en lui.

Sa voix, déraillant de plaisir, fit encore accélérer son partenaire.

« John… John, je vais…

\- Vas… y… » répliqua John, hors d'haleine.

Simultanément, ils atteignirent le point culminant et s'immobilisèrent, souffle coupé, corps tendu, yeux étroitement fermés, n'entendant même pas leurs propres râles d'extase.

Greg se laissa tomber sur John, incapable de soutenir son propre poids, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas en reprenant peu à peu leur souffle et leur lucidité. Le policier se redressa légèrement pour se retirer, et alla jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de la petite salle de bains.

En revenant, il constata que John avait remis son caleçon et s'était rallongé, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. La vue était plutôt agréable, mais c'est à ce moment-là que Greg remarqua une chose.

« Le lit une place, c'est pour faire comprendre à tes coups d'un soir qu'ils ne sont pas invités à rester toute la nuit ? plaisanta-t-il, faute d'une autre idée.

John pinça les lèvres.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un grand lit. Et tu es la première personne qui vient ici, donc le problème ne s'était jamais posé, répliqua-t-il en se redressant, un peu sur la défensive.

Greg leva les mains et sourit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, excuse-moi. »

Le silence s'installa, gêné. Greg n'osait plus demander si du coup, il pouvait rester, mais était embarrassé à l'idée de se rhabiller et de partir alors qu'il aurait voulu prolonger le moment...

« Bordel, Greg, râla soudain John. On est des adultes, oui ou merde ? Si tu veux partir, dis-le, qu'on en finisse.

Le flic ouvrit de grands yeux, puis sourit faiblement dans la pénombre du studio éclairé seulement par la lumière extérieure.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir, non. Mais... Je travaille tôt demain matin. Je ferais peut-être bien de rentrer.

John hocha la tête.

\- Tu travailles le samedi ?

\- Les criminels ne s'arrêtent pas le weekend, répliqua Greg avec un petit rire.

Le médecin se leva et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il rassemblait et enfilait ses habits dispersés.

\- Tu es flic ?

\- Ouaip. Inspecteur.

\- Rien que ça, lâcha John en haussant un sourcil.

Un petit coin de son cerveau pensa à son arme de service conservée en toute illégalité dans le tiroir de son bureau, et l'ancien militaire retint un rire nerveux.

\- Je peux allumer la lumière ? Je ne sais pas où tu as lancé mon t-shirt…

John acquiesça distraitement, et se colla une claque mentale lorsque le plafonnier illumina la pièce. Il était toujours presque nu, et son épaule gauche était parfaitement visible, ce que Greg ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il siffla doucement entre ses dents.

\- Putain, ça c'est de la cicatrice… fit-il en écarquillant les yeux, avant de se reprendre. Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

John haussa les épaules, essayant de rester désinvolte, mais il crevait d'envie de remettre son t-shirt. Il se sentait complètement vulnérable, exposé. Il détestait ça. D'abord la canne, et – putain de canne, où est-ce qu'elle était ? Le médecin se rendit brusquement compte qu'il s'était levé et avait traversé la moitié de son appartement en marchant sur ses deux jambes.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai foutu ma canne ? demanda-t-il à haute voix, oubliant complètement qu'il était à moitié à poil, que Greg était à nouveau tout habillé et sur le point de partir, et qu'ils étaient au milieu de la conversation post-coup d'un soir la plus bizarre et maladroite du siècle.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée. Je ne crois pas que tu l'avais quand on est sortis du pub.

\- Je l'avais quand j'y suis entré, marmonna John. J'ai dû la laisser sur place… Tu m'as distrait.

\- Au point d'en oublier que tu marches avec une canne ? s'étonna Greg.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est psychosomatique, expliqua-t-il en imitant le ton ampoulé d'Ella, et Greg rit. Cela dit, la distraction ne fait pas tout, il faudra que j'aille la récupérer.

Greg opina, puis se rapprocha de John et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il inclina la tête et frôla les lèvres du médecin tout en parlant.

\- Je pourrais te distraire plus souvent, si tu as envie… »

John sourit et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au baiser.

ooo

Le vendredi suivant, John entra dans le cabinet d'Ella avec un sourire triomphant qu'il s'efforçait sans grand succès de masquer. La psychologue, qui s'était attendue à une séance encore plus glaciale que les autres à cause de l'incident de la semaine précédente, haussa les sourcils.

« Bonjour, John. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

L'ex-médecin militaire ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour, Ella. J'ai eu un entretien avec mon ancien supérieur et j'ai été autorisé à arrêter les séances avec vous. Je vais commencer à chercher un nouvel emploi. Par ailleurs, vous devriez noter une différence…

\- A part le fait que vous avez l'air vivant ? Oh ! John, où est passée votre canne ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Le médecin laissa son sourire apparaître pleinement, et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra machinalement.

\- Il se peut… Il se peut que finalement, la thérapie de groupe n'ait pas été une si mauvaise idée », fit-il.

Ella resta bouche bée tandis que John hochait la tête et sortait de la pièce. Dans la salle d'attente, Greg lui adressa un petit signe de la main et un sourire d'excuses.

* * *

 **Et voilà :) J'espère vraiment que ça t'aura plu !  
**


End file.
